Kos-kosan Barsburg
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Kosan-kosan super rusak nan bejad ala 07-Ghost , dimana semua hal unik bin ajaib ada. RnR


Selamat pagi teman-teman ! (UDAH SORE WOIII !) Emang seharusnya saya update ficku yg lain tapi males... jadi nulis fic baru deh

DISCLAIMER(S) : Tidak usah nanya , karena 07-Ghost bukan milik saya

WARNING (S) : OOC, GEJE, garing, dst

* * *

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemilik kos bernama Ouka. Dari nama pemiliknya mungkin kalian kira ini kos perempuan , tapi tidak. Ini adalah kos-kosan khusus cowok error. Ada 12 penghuni, 3 anak kecil, 6 anak SMP , 1 anak SMA , dan satu lagi tidak diketahui umurnya. Setiap penghuni memiliki keunikan (kerusakan) masing-masing. Antara lain :

Murid SMA

Frau (Panggilan :si mesum, biang kerok) :ini adalah penghuni paling lama, dan paling gila. Setiap hari setidaknya ada 1 buku pornonya yang disita. Ulahgnya pun jumlahnya tak terhingga

Castor (Panggilan : maniak boneka) : Castor adalah anak penjual boneka, sankin seringnya bikin boneka, kamar sebelahnya hanya tersisa 1 meter .

Labrador (Panggilan : Flower boy) : Pria kedua ter-AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLAAAAAAAYYYYYYY SEJAGAD BUMI RAYA. Sukanya bunga terus, sampe yang ngurusin bunga bukan Ouka, malah dia.

Lance (Panggilan : Alay man) : Ini dia , pria ter_AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJAAAAAGGGGGAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Tiap hari hanya pake bando terus, ditambah rambut kriwil-kriwilnya yang selalu dijadikan sasaran garpu oleh Frau.

Konatsu (Panggilan : si alim, yandere akut) : Sesuai dengan panggilan, ini orangnya super alim, tapi super yandere juga. Uke Hyuuga juga super rajin . Tiap hari , tidak pernah lupa memukul kepala Hyuuga pakai panci atau wajan. Terkadang Frau pun ikut jadi sasaran.

Hyuuga (Panggilan : pemalas) : Hyuuga adalah orang termalas se kos-kosan, sankin malesnya, bahkan makan pun males , apapun males. Lah terus ?

Katsuragi (Panggilan : Bapak rumah tangga) : Alasan kenapa panggilannya kayak gitu karena dia selalu ikut Ouka arisan brooo... Di sekolah pun ikutnya ekstra PKK. Dan masakannya pun sama sekali ngga enak. Testimoninya sudah diakui sebumi kecuali si pemasaknya sendiri.

Murid SMP

Shuuri Oak (Panggilan : Penggila kacang the first) : Karena namanya Oak (Dalam bahasa inggris adalah sejenis kacang) sukanya makan kacang , dan kerjaannya malingi kacang milik si tupai . Alasan kenapa ada the first, karena mungkin mereka akan kedatangan penghuni baru yang juga suka sekali sama kacang.

Anak Kecil

Teito Klein (Panggilan : Pendek , cebol , dan kata lain yang mendiskripsikan tubuhnya) : Yak. penghuni sekaligus anak terkecil di kos-kosannya. Meskipun tubuhnya yang #ehem kecil, dia punya ambisi besar. Yaitu mengusir tetangga sebelah yang suka mengambil bolanya yang masuk ke tamanya. Sayangnya karena dia masih kecil, tentu saja masih apa ? Cengeng. Tiap kali dia mencoba mengambil kembali bolannya , ya memang bolanya kembali. Tapi kembalinya di kepalanya berupa benjolan besar.

Mikage Celestine (Panggilan : Penggila permen) : Penghuni terbodoh karena ngga bisa bedain permen dan benda lain. Asal warnanya tidak 'lazim', yang dia anggap 'permen' langsung disimpan. Nggak peduli apa nasibnya kelak, yang pasti dia selalu dikunci bersama peliharaannya Teito yang namanya Burupya (yang paling dia takuti) karena keusilannya.

Hakuren Oak ( Panggilan : Muka datar) : Hakuren adalah adik dari Shuuri yang mempunyai alergi terhadap kecang. Alerginya itu menyebabkan wajah datar bagaikan lantai keramik dan teflon jika ia tidak dekat dengan kacang.

Tidak diketahui usianya

Kuroyuri (Panggilan : Aneh) : Kuroyuri memang makhluk teraneh karena ketika dia mengisi data diri yang diisi hanya nama, sisanya 'tidak rahu'

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 1

Kos-kosan Barsburg (namanya itu) sedang damai , yang dimaksud damai adalah keramaian tingkat dewa. Tidak ada yang melakukan rutinitas yang kita sebut normal. Karena keraiamanlah kata yang tepat untuk rutinitas 'normal' mereka. Ketika semua murid SMA dan SMP (plus yang tak diketahui usianya) berangkat, dimulailah perang dengan om-om rumah sebelah, Ayanami. Atau menurut nak Teito namanya 'Om Ayam' karena 3 huruf pertamanya berawal dengan A-Y-A dan orang tuanya memiliki ayam banyak.

Ketiga anak kecil pun memulai strategi pertama mereka :

Strategi pertama : Tatapan datar Hakuren

Teito : Kali ini kita pasti mendapat bola kita kembali.

Mikage : *dengan semangat* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hakuren : *wajah datar*

Teito : Oke, Hakuren, sekarang tatap muka Om Ayam itu sampai dia menjadi marah

Hakuren : *hanya mantuk-mantuk*

Hakuren pun mulai menatap wajah Ayanami dengan serius. Sementara itu , Teito dan Mikage berada di belakang tiang listrik sambil ber jiiiiiii ria. Tak lama kemudian Ayanami mengambil pentungan milik satpam, keluar dari rumahnya dan...

.

.

.

DUAAAAKKK

.

.

.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tangisan Teito pun terdengar di gang itu, karena kepalanya terkena pentungan milik Om Ayam, alhasil bejolan besar ada di kepalanya.

TBC~


End file.
